Nick Mallory
Nick Mallory is the coolest kid in the school, whom all the girls in his grade love especially Trina even though he is oblivious to her existence. He is quite narcissistic and refers to himself in the third person, however, he is not antagonistic and is a very good friend to Corey and will oftentimes aid him and his friends with their band whenever they need him. He is voiced by Graeme Cornies. Biography 16-year-old Nick Mallory is a real looker, and get this - he’s NICE too. He sits between Trina and Mina in homeroom and ALL the girls are crushing on him - EVEN the school's principal seems to be smitten with him. Maybe it’s because he’s a straight-A student, captain of the football team with all the charm of a Hollywood heartthrob. So if Nick Mallory could have anyone, why does he want Trina? Good question. It seems the more Corey and the band mess with Trina, the more interesting she becomes to Nick Mallory. He sees her differently than the rest of us and thinks Trina’s vulnerable side is a whole lot of fun and kind of adorable. Nick Mallory’s one flaw - Nick Mallory talks in the 3rd person. Trina is the girl who seems to be the most desperate for him and is always trying to get a kiss with him but always fails mostly because of Corey and his band. He is voiced by Graeme Cornies. Appearance Nick has brown long hair, white skin, and blue eyes that are only seen when he shows them. He wears a green shirt and a red jacket opened up over it and blue jeans. He has blackish blueish shoes. His arms and chest are big because he is very strong and muscular. He has a six-pack of abs which is only visible when he shows it and/or when he's shirtless. His six-pack became a seven-pack after the events of the episode Rockersize, but this may have been just a gag. It is unknown whether it is or isn't though because his abs were never seen in any future episodes. His voice is soothing and smooth. Personality Nick appears to be charming, cool, laid-back and very popular. He also seems to really love animals because he wanted to free all the so called prisoner animals in Zoohouse Rock. He talks in 3rd person and seems to be oblivious to the fact that he is the hottest boy ever and that all the girls love him even though it's completely obvious. Relationships Corey Riffin Apparently, Corey and Nick are good friends as shown in several episodes throughout the series. Nick view Corey as just as being as cool as he is. There are several occasions where Corey has done something bad to Nick with well-intentions (usually to make Trina go into Diary Mode), however, Nick never begrudges Corey and once shrugs it off stating that "Nick assumes Corey has his reasons." Trina Riffin Just like all of the other girls in the entire school, Trina is in love with Nick and is always trying to get him to be hers, but Nick seems to be completely oblivious to this and even if he knows what she's trying I do, he doesn't seem to care. He thinks of her as a friend but he is constantly be seen doing things with her that would imply that they're dating even though it's been clearly mentioned that it hasn't happened between them yet. It's possible that Nick knows about Trina's love for him and he will do the things with her that she wants him to do just because he can and thinks it's kind of fun but he doesn't express any love for her in return. When doing things with her, Nick doesn't seem to care about how far he goes because on multiple occasions, he's been seen about to kiss her on the lips without hesitation, but also without care. Whenever Trina tries to make him kiss her, her attempts are always getting ruined before their lips meet. Nick always refers to her by her full name. In Hear Us Rock Part 1, the ongoing controversy of whether Nick likes Trina back or not was finally answered when Corey helped Trina work up the courage to ask out Nick and when she did, Nick said "Thanks, Trina Riffin, I'm glad you didn't tell me. It would have been awkward for the both of us." and then later, "You should say you love something only if you really do Trina Riffin. Nick loves a lot of things, but not everything." This left Trina devastated and extremely furious, and in Hear Us Rock Part 2, it came to the point where Trina started hating Nick and loving him at the same time, expressing her love in an extremely hateful way, just like she'd treat her worst enemy. Since then, Nick has been freaked out by her and really put-off by her nature and it is unlikely, but also unexplained that he still likes her enough to be her friend after the events of this. 'Mina Beff' Mina and Nick are friends and Mina also is in love with Nick but she never really tries to get him to love her back because she thinks she's terrible and ugly and stupid and that no boy would ever love her, so she's fine with helping Trina get closer to taking her place as girlfriend of the boy she loves, but whenever things come up as stuff like Nick liking her more than Trina. She accidentally exposes her love for him sometimes. Quotes To see a list of quotes made by Nick Mallory, come here. Family *Mick Mallory - Nick has a younger brother named Mick Mallory who also talks in 3rd person. He looks exactly like Nick Malory only smaller. He has brown hair, a green jacket, and a red shirt. He was seen in the episode "Super Zeroes" where Nick Malory was hosting his birthday party for him with Trina and Mina's help. When Grojband arrived in superhero costumes, Mick said he wanted them to be the entertainment at his party instead of the clown. *Brick Mallory - Brick Mallory is Nick Mallory's great grandfather. He is the founder of Peaceville and wrote it's national anthem. He was seen in the episode "War and Peaceville" where the citizens of Peaceville we're celebrating Peaceville's 100th anniversary by remembering the way Brick Mallory and Cylus Riffin founded Peaceville. Episode Appearances *Grojband Pilot *Smash Up Terby *Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *Dance of the Dead *Pox N Roll *No Strings Attached (Pictured) *Indie Road Rager (Pictured) *Space Jammin' *Wish Upon a Jug *Helmet (Pictured) *Monster of Rock *One Plant Band (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Creepaway Camp *Zoohouse Rock *Queen Bee (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dreamreaver Part 1 (Dream Version) *Dreamreaver Part 2 (Dream Version) *Super Zeroes *A Knight to Remember *Line of Credit (Cameo) *On the Air and Out to Sea *Ahead Of Our Own Tone *Love in a Nethervator *Six Strings of Evil (Flashback Cameo) *Rockersize *Rock the House *War and Peaceville *Myme Disease *Kon-Fusion *Who Are You *Inn Er Face *Pop Goes the Bubble *Girl Fest *Hologroj *A-Capella-Lips Now (Cameo) *Bee Bop A Loofah *The Snuffles with Snarffles (Pictured) *Soulin' Down the Road *That's My Jam *For Hat and Country (Mentioned) *It's in the Card *Saxsquatch *Group Hug (Pictured) *Curse of the Metrognome *Dueling Buttons *Hear Us Rock Part 1 *Hear Us Rock Part 2 Trivia *Nick Mallory's name comes from the names of the two stars from the 80's hit TV show Family Ties, Nick Moore and Mallory Keaton. *In Smash Up Terby, it was revealed that Nick's eyes are blue. *All of Nick Mallory's family members have first names that rhyme with his first name. **In the episode "Super Zeroes," Nick Mallory had a little brother named Mick Mallory. **In the episode "War and Peaceville," Nick Mallory had an ancestor named Brick Mallory. *Although Nick Mallory only speaks in third-person, he has been heard speaking in first-person in the episodes "Smash Up Terby," "Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls," and "Soulin' Down the Road." *In the episode "Rockersize," It was revealed that Nick Mallory had a six pack of abs, which in the same episode, became a seven pack after his work out. *Nick Mallory has appeared in every episode except for Math of Kon, All You Need is Cake, Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow, Grin Reaper, and The Pirate Lounge for Me Gallery Nick Mallory looks beautiful in Trina's imagination of him.jpg Nick Mallory walks by.jpg Trina looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooves Nick.jpg I wish for a pink sparkling DONKEY S**T ON MY FACE!!!.jpg Well Hello Nick Mallory.jpg CWACOMB.55.jpg Nick as a Zombie.png She imagines him as a beautiful boy.jpg Zombie Trina and Zombie Nick about to kiss.jpg Love kiss of the dead.jpg Hot Nick Kiss.jpg Dance of the Dead.86.jpg Dance of the Dead.85.jpg Dance of the Dead.81.jpg Dance of the Dead.64.jpg CWACOMB.61.jpg Trina wants to got with Nick to a Nightclub.jpg Nick Mallory's Thumbs Up.png Nick Mallory cleaning the flutterboard.jpg Looking good flutter board Nick Mallory.jpg Trina, Nick, and Mina at the campfire.jpg El Chewpoocaca falls in love with Nick.jpg Nick at the movie theater.jpg DreamNicksDigHoles.png Nick saving Corey.png Nick and the Mermaids.jpg A flashback to the worst moment of Trina's life.jpg Nick's Abs.jpg I am an extremely sexy mutation.jpg Nick grows a mutated seventh ab.jpg Nick's abs.jpg Uncool Cheerleader Trina.jpg Nick Mallory's Happy-O-Meter.jpg Chance interviews Nick.jpg Ultra forbidden hug.jpg 100_Years_Ago_Today_Remake.jpg Hologrizing Nick.jpg Image Nick and Trina are not for u.jpg KISS CRAP.jpg Corey_and_Nick.jpg Nick Mallory being carried by girls.jpg Nick Mallory always has fun.jpg Gucky lugging Sir Nick of Mallory.jpg Sir Nick of Mallory.jpg Sticky Nick Transition.jpg The flying monkey Nicks return!.jpg And the Nicks get trapped in it.jpg Nick Mallory is a cool monkey.jpg "Nick Mallory".jpg Looking good flutter board Nick Mallory.jpg Nick Mallory flexes his muscles.jpg Trina talks to Nick Mallory.jpg References *https://twitter.com/kauf13/status/1147830237755072512?s=21 *http://grojband.blogspot.com/2013/03/nick-mallory.html *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/90807235368/is-nick-mallorys-name-a-reference-to-something-it See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:8th Grade Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mallory Category:Protagonists Category:11th Grade